Truamas fo the Night
by suppup17
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are in college. Something happens to Kagome and the only one that can bring her out of trauma is Inuyasha.
1. Prolouge

Traumas of the Night

Prologue

By: Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Yo everyone! This is more of an author's note but anyway, I'm going to fill you in on some info before we get right to the story. My name is Sup-pup17, otherly known by Fluffy Puppy for some. :p Anyway, I've done several stories that romanticize and make you laugh. I'm working on several little stories as I go too. Another thing I love to do though is read. I've read alot of stories like this. At first, I told myself I wasn't writing one like it because everyone does the same thing. That's why most of my stories are a little weird and mind boggling, because their original and who would have though of it. LOL I'm just good at that.

I'm going to try to originalize this story. I don't want it to be like all the others. You'll know when it comes to that part. If you have any ideas for the story, any at all, please lend them to me! I promise if you need any help, I'll see what I can do for you.

Also, I'm not going to be updating this as much as I did "The Puppy Within." My teachers are getting mad at me for writing in class. I'm getting A's so I don't know why I'm worried. I'm also doing softball and they wont let me take a day off so I'm wither going to update in the late night or on the weekends. Sorry for the inconvenience.

What's cool about this story? I'm going to twist it up when I'm done…and create what I originally intended and put my own little characters into it. I got this idea for another story, but because you all mean so much to me and I love you all, I'm going to write it for you first.

Thanks for reading this.

Sup-Pup17

(Fluffy Puppy)


	2. The meeting

Traumas in the Night

Chapter 1 The Meeting

By: Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The only thing I own is my computer…My telescope…my play station…and my dog.

* * *

Kagome shut the door to her dorm room and waved to a student walking past her. Her long, black, hair laid gracefully down her back and her clothes were clean and neat. She seemed perfect in everyway. She knew it too. Yet…she didn't' use it to her advantage like everyone else. She preferred herself more as a looked-after-child.

"Kagome!" A older sounding voice called out.

Kagome turned around to see her best friend running to her. "Oh, hey Sango!"

Sango ran up to her friend, her hair pulled back. Her face was young and beautiful but her voice was older. "Are you going to that first aide class?"

Kagome nodded.

"Why are you taking that class? Of all the classes, why that one?" Sango walked with her friend down into the park.

"I think I'll enjoy it." Kagome smiled at her friend.

"Why," Sango asked again, wrinkling her nose. "All you do it bandage up people."

"Yeah but it's also the essence of survival. How do like that jewelry class?"

"I love it," Sango jumped up in excitement. "The only thing that sucks is that your fingers begin to hurt after a while."

Kagome giggled.

As they got across the little park they came across a building. Kagome opened the door. "See ya later."

"Bye, Kagome. Have fun."

Kagome nodded and walked into the building. She went up some stairs and then came into a room. She took her seat quietly and began to dig through her backpack. One by one, students entered the classroom and got out their notebooks. The professor was drawing a rough sketch of someone on the chalk board. When class started, he began to explain the drawing.

"Alright class," The professor began. "Let's say this guy cuts himself…"

Mr. Robinson stopped as a late student came running through the door. Kagome looked up at the hansom man. He had long silver hair that laid peacefully down his back and a baseball cap on backwards. His skinny body was folded over as he tried to catch his breath. It was obvious that he had run the whole way.

"Sorry I'm late,' he breathed. "My battery wouldn't start so I had to run the whole way here."

Mr. Robinson just pointed to the desk next to Kagome.

The young man took his seat. His eyes glistened. Kagome gasped.

Once class was over, the young man approached Kagome. She was taking her time with packing her bag. Lunch was chaos. The cafeteria always had a long line and the traffic was hell. Her and her friends were going to go over to her dorm and have lunch.

"I'm Inuyasha Tashio." The young man introduced.

Kagome looked up. "Oh! I'm Kaogme Higurashi."

"Could I possibly take you out to lunch?" Inuyasha smiled and scratched behind his head.

"Sorry, but my friends and I already have something planned." Kagome smiled.

"Oh," Inuyasha nodded. "Then, I'll try later."

* * *

There you all go! There's the first chapter! Let me know what you think of it!


	3. Screw up

Trauma in the night

Chapter 2: The Screw up

By: Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped upon his good friend. "Gotcha!" He laughed.

"They still got first down," a younger voice whined.

Inuyasha stood up and brushed himself off. "I don't see you chasing Mirkou."

"That's because you told me to get Kouga!" The younger boy defended. His messy orange hair played in the wind.

"Did you?"

"No…" The boy crossed his arms and pouted. Him and Inuyasha were always fighting.

Inuyasha helped Miroku up.

"Man…" Miroku whined. "I think you broke a rib!"

"Stop complaining," Inuyasha patted his back.

"Let me play QB now," Miroku said as he approached Kouga.

"No way man! I saw what Inuyasha did to you! There ain't now fucking way I'm receiving." Kouga shook his head and held the football tightly.

Miroku sighed and got ready to run again.

After lunch, Inuyasha and Miroku began their way to the English building. Mirkou complained the whole way about his ribs.

Inuyasha began to laugh. "Sissy!"

"Asshole."

A little name calling fight began.

"Cry baby!"

"Loser."

"Momma's boy!"

"Hey!" Miroku lifted his hand to stop Inuyasha. "My mommy loves me!"

Inuyasha and Miroku laughed. As the two young men walked into their class, they noticed two beautiful women sitting in the front row.

"Watch the pro," Miroku said out of the blue.

Inuyasha knew what he was talking about and just rolled his eyes.

Miroku walked over towards the girls and sat down next to the one with her hair up. "Yo Babe. Can I have your number? I lost mine."

"That is so old," Kagome laughed.

Sango nodded. "Way too old."

"Yo," Inuyasha greeted as he sat next to Miroku.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kagome nodded. "That's cool we have two classes together."

"Wait a second!" Miroku held up his hands to stop the two from talking. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded. "We have First Aide together."

"No fair!" Miroku cried. "All the cute girls are in First Aide this year!"

Sango looked at Kagome. "Who the hell are these two?"

"Inuyasha, this is my good friend Sango. Sango, this is Inuyasha. We met already in First Aide class."

Both nodded hello.

As the lesson started, so did Miroku's magic. He sat back with his hands on his head first. He had an eye on Sango the entire time. Her gentle face and attentive eyes hypnotized him.

Miroku let his hand fall and wonder behind Sango. It came in contact with something soft. He smiled and rubbed.

Sango shot him a hard gaze but Miroku didn't notice. He was off in his own little world. So Sango picked up her notebook and gave Miroku a good whack upon the head.

"What the hell?" Miroku exclaimed.

Professor McNack turned around and also shot Miroku a glare for interrupting his class. Everyone gave Miroku a curious look except Inuyasha who was trying to hold back his laughter. Kagome was beginning to skoot away from her newly founded friends.

"Something the matter, Mr. Priest?"

Miroku shook his head. "No, just exploring my boundaries."

"Exploring my ass," Sango snapped.

Everyone laughed but Professor McNack only growled. "Keep your hands to yourself, Mr. Priest."

Miroku nodded.

After class, the four left together.

"So," Inuyasha stopped Kagome. "Can you go out later this week?"

Kagome shrugged. "School's keeping me in the dorm but if I ever get a chance to leave I'll let you know."

"I get it," Inuyasha sighed. "Your avoiding me."

"Am not," Kagome denied. "I'm just busy."

"Whatever wench!"

"What did you say?" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha never had a girl talk back to him like that or even ask him anything in that tone. He could only blink at Kagome and try to come up with something.

"You know what?" Kagome screamed. "You are an asshole! I can't believe I thought you were nice!"

"Yes!" Miroku thrust his hands in the air. "I was right! You are an asshole! Point for Miroku!"

Inuyasha punched him.

"Stay away from me!" Kagome screamed again.

Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulders and rested his hand on her breast. He soon met Sango's back pack.

"God you're aggressive!" Miroku said, covering his nose.

Sango just ignored him and followed Kagome down the hall.

"It's your bad luck," Miroku blamed Inuyasha. "Why do I keep hanging out with you when your bad luck is scaring all the girls away!"

"What just happened here?" Inuyasha sighed.

"I was just reminding you about your stupid bad luck!"

Inuyasha glared at him. "No, you moron! With me and Kagome."

Miroku shrugged. "Wasn't paying attention."

"I was just extending my vocabulary…" Inuyasha looked at Miroku questionably. "Doesn't wench mean young maden?"

Miroku laughed. "It also means slut in slang! You are bad luck just exptended into the next decade!"

Inuyasha sighed.

"Plus you used in the wrong way. If you were to use it like that, you'd be saying something like, 'by beautiful wench, marry me!' But your not so yeah…you screwed up big."

"Shit…"

* * *

This story is already on the opposite street I need it on. Inuyasha is defently not himself. I know already! My brother is giving me a harder time then you guys are. Thanks! By the way, wench does mean young lady. I'm so bored I got to look it up. LOL You know your addicted to Inuyasha when you start to look up vocab they use. LOL Anyway, I decided to make them enemies before they are stuck together. Oh no…I've said too much… The next chapter is going to be a little hard but it's what molds the story. I'll try to get Inuyasha back to normal. He's twiterpated…:p.

Clumsy-azn: Hold on….let me get my handy dandy…DICTIONARY! LOL In my words, while I look it up…means something shocking. Traumatized. Shocked. Scared. Yeah…Okay, here's the dictionary term: _n., pl. …... _A serve wound caused by a sudden physical injury; an emotional shock causing lasting and substantial damage to a person's psychological development. (Websters) There, that's trauma. Takes in deep breath. I've just givin you all al clue to the story. HAHA.

Thanks to all the other reviews on this story and on "Only you on my mind." I'm glad you all are still with me after my break. Here's the bad news though. My teachers don't like me writing in class and softball is becoming a drag so bear with me ya'll! I'm updating on my free time I have to breathe! Love ya!


	4. Rescued

Traumas of the Night

Chapter 3 Rescued

By: Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I should only have to say it once yet if I skip one then panic and havoc breaks out.

* * *

"Sango, I'm going to go get some milk and some snacks for tomorrow morning. Is there anything you want?"

Sango shook her head. "No thanks. Just hurry, it's getting late."

Kagome nodded. She began her journey from the doors of the woman's dorm to the little gas station. She really didn't feel like hurrying. The cool breeze felt good and she was able to relax for once.

She couldn't believe Inuyasha. She just couldn't believe he'd say anything that horrible and so calm! She was used to being harassed and being called names, but she was beginning to like Inuyasha!

Kagome went inside and got her needs before heading back towards the dorms.

"He's such a jerk!" She mumbled to herself. "Of all people, I'd think he'd be different!"

She walked past some bushes when several hands reached out and took hold of her. She was taken by such a surprise she had no time to react.

* * *

Inuyasha threw his foam basketball into the hoop on the door. "Are you hungry?"

Miroku threw his ball but missed. "No…"

"I'm going to go down to the gas station and get some chips." Inuyasha got up and grabbed his jacket. "You don't want anything?"

"A soda," Miroku responded as he tossed his ball again.

"Alright," Inuyasha opened the door. "See you in twenty minutes."

"Take your time!" He heard Miroku sarcastically say as he shut the door.

Inuyasha did take his time. He hated being in that dorm. He'd gotten everything done early and a little foam basketball wasn't giving him satisfactory entertainment. He bought two sodas, a candy bar for later, and a bag of chips. That made him a little more happy.

As Inuyasha passed by some bushes he heard whimpering. It stopped him. He knew bushes and trees didn't whimper. He stuck his head in the bushes and looked around.

Kagome sat up against one of the smaller trees with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her hair was all messed up and all that covered her was her t-shirt. Even that revealed more then Inuyasha pleased. She was crying and all bruised up.

Inuyasha's eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing. He walked into the bushes and squatted by her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Kagome looked up at him. Fear flooded her eyes. It hurt Inuyasha to see her like that.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"I…" Kagome looked away. Her tears increased. "I…Don't know…"

Inuyasha held out this hand. "I'm sorry about before." He smiled softly. "Can I take you home and get you fixed up?"

Kagome didn't know if she could trust him. Who else was she to trust? She took his hand and stood up. Inuyasha put his jacket over he shoulders and escorted her towards the dorms. They didn't go to the dorms though; they went to Inuyasha's car.

"What about home?" Kagome asked softly.

"We are going home." Inuyasha opened the passenger door. "My home. We'll get more privacy there."

"I thought your car's battery was dead." Kagome mentioned.

"I lied."

"How do I know you're not lying now?"

Inuyasha leaned on the passenger door. "Because I'm not." Then, he shut the passenger door.

Kagome had to trust him. He could do anything to her at that point. She was tired and unwilling to fight. She had to believe that he was going to help her.

* * *

WOW! Kagome was raped and Inuyasha found her. Wow. This story might be aborted because it's so screwed up. I've got other ideas though. I need your opinions. Darn…I can only put one story up at a time. That way I don't forget about the other stories. Grrr… You'll just have to wait. :p But…you can help me with my ideas. I'm suppose to ask you, would you be interested if I wrote a fic with my brother's characters and Inuyasha? It'd be a humor. If you're interested let me know and I'll get you more info on it. He really wants me to write and post it but I don't know if you guys will like it. Thanks for sticking with me. School is a pain and I just got back from a TSA conference…Which…I got first in problem solving. It was awesome.

Bright-star-in-the-night: No, that's Shippo. Nice to see you're back.

Aria-wolfstar: Good to see you too!

Clumsy-azn: Yeah, I looked it up again and it said that wench means young lady. Then it says it means slut or something like that in slang. That's all I know.

Anyway, I'm putting up another cute little story. I'm thinking of changing "Inuyasha's Move" to "Little Love Stories" and just put all my little love stories on that one. What do you all think? Let me know! I need you're opinions! Love ya!


	5. Trust

Traumas of the Night

Chapter 4 Trust

By: Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: IdontownInuyasha…There, I said it.

* * *

Kagome held Inuyasha's jacket close to her. It wasn't like she was cold; Inuyasha had the heater on so she wasn't cold. She just felt very revealing and in-the-open. It'd been quiet most of the ride and that made Kagome nervous.

"Where's your house?" Kagome asked quietly.

"It's up on Barton." Inuyasha answered calmly, not looking at her.

"That's off campus," Kagome realized. "That's…almost out of town…"

Inuyasha smirked. "When my dad died, he left me it. It's the bigger home. I also got the nicer car and the majority of the inherence." He looked at her softly.

Kagome raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"My brother and I don't really get along because of it. But hey, as long as we're a city apart, we're pretty happy. He hardly talks to me, I hardly talk to him. He's happy."

"So," Kagome concluded. "You two hate each other over what your father wanted? Just because you got the better side of the deal?"

Inuyasha nodded. "And the better half of the inherence. But other then that…yeah. He's actually the one who hates me."

Kagome shook her head in disagreement.

Inuyasha pulled onto Barton Street and drove past a couple large houses. Then he pulled into a rather large house's driveway. Then again, most of the houses on Barton Street were bigger. He turned and looked at Kagome. "We're here."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha got out, went over to her door and opened it, and picked her up.

"I can walk," Kagome informed.

Inuyasha didn't put her down. He didn't acknowledge her. He carried her inside and up the stairs. It was dark and it surprised Kagome that Inuyasha could see. He then opened a door and set Kagome on the bed. In the dark, Inuyasha moved with ease to the dresser and got out some gym shorts and a t-shirt. He tossed it to her and began to leave.

"Wait," Kagome whined.

"I'm just leaving so you can change. It'll help you sleep. I'll be right back after I change."

He did come back. He knocked on the door before entering and saw Kagome sitting on the bed all changed. He had on bed pants with little dogs and dog houses on them. They looked so cute.

At first, Kagome didn't know if she wanted him to sleep with her. Yet, he gave her so much comfort she needed him. She let him climb in. Soon, two arms pulled her into a chest. It was so comforting, Kagome didn't say anything.

"Do you trust me?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Kagome laid there a while soaking the words in. Finally, she shrugged. "I have to."

"No you don't," Came a gentle voice.

"Yes I do." Kagome looked over her shoulder at him. "I have to believe that you won't hurt me. I have to believe that you're not going to try anything."

"If you don't trust me, say so."

Kagome remained quiet. Finally, "What are you going to do?"

"See where you hurt." He replied calmly. "I won't touch you anywhere you don't want me to. I know you were beaten and I want to make sure weren't too bad."

In reality, Inuyasha wanted to touch her. He wanted to feel her. Of course, he wasn't lying. He did want to make sure she was okay. But…he wanted to touch her.

Kagome thought a little more and then nodded. "I trust you." It was mere whisper but Inuyasha heard it clearly.

His hand lifted the back of her shirt and ran over her back gently. Her muscles tightened quickly and she took in a deep breath. They then ventured to her front. His hands gently pushed on her stomach and sides, feeling for anything out of the ordinary. Kagome whined involuntary. Inuyasha noticed the change in her breathing and knew where she was hurt. To her lower stomach, at the edge of the shorts, the hands softly pressed. Inuyasha closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. It was very painful for her but no eternal damage.

Until then, Kagome hadn't gotten a clear shot of Inuyasha's face. It was too dark to see any expressions. When he got up to get her some pain killers she noticed something original about him. He had ears! He had puppy ears! She couldn't keep her eyes off them and was doing her absolute best to keep her hands off them.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked

"Doggy ears…" She murmured. "You're hanyou aren't you…"

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah, just don't tell anyone."

Kagome looked confused.

"They think differently of me…because I'm not human or demon…So," He smiled, "as long as I wear my cap, I'm left alone."

Kagome watched him go and bring back some Advil. _It all makes sense now…That's why he could see in the dark._

After taking the medicine, she drifted off into a hurtful dream. She realized that Inuyasha hadn't asked that many questions about is. Should she have been worried about that? He was probably sparing her the grief and was thinking about her emotions. Or maybe…he didn't care.

* * *

WOW! Sorry about the long wait. Softball is a pain in my ass right now so I think I'm going to quit. This way I can type this rest of these chapters up. I have like 12 chapters written on paper. I just get home at 6, then have to eat dinner, which my family has already eaten, and do whatever homework that is due the next day. I only do the homework when I am awake too so that gives me about ½ an hour. LOL I'm pathetic. Worst of all, I don't even play because I screwed up my leg. (sigh) I'm screwed. I love softball…It was my last coach that screwed me up. I don't even like to play because of her. Thanks for listening to my pitty pot. Glad someone is listening. (Sigh) Now, I didn't' get very many reviews! You guys threatened my ass if I didn't update with my last chapter so you better review. I'm going to write another story on my free time and maybe update it. It's just about Inuyasha and his family after Naraku is dead. Maybe you'll enjoy that. There might be fluff. 


	6. Doctor's call

Traumas of the Night

Chapter 5 Doctor's Call

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… but I did steal him. JUST KIDDING! Get off my back….gosh….

* * *

Kagome woke up screaming. Her heart raced as she remembered last night's mishaps. She was still scared. She began looking around, trying to remember what happened and where she was. That's when she saw Inuyasha sleeping next to her. It made her jump. The sun was shining through the window and onto the bed.

Inuyasha yawned and opened his eyes. He looked at her calmly and noticed her catching her breath. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

Kagome looked down at him and nodded slowly. Of course, she was partly lying. She was scared out of her wits.

"I'm going to take you down to the doctor's office." He got up and stretched.

"No,' Kagome whined. She obviously didn't like the doctor's office. "They'll ask questions…"

"Well, if we don't get a doctor and the police involved, I'll be asking you questions and I'll deal with those ruffians myself." Inuyasha smiled. "I'm sure you don't want that. It's going to happen anyway so let's inform the police."

Kagome pouted and looked down at her lap.

"I won't leave ya. We'll just get it over with and then I'll take you home."

"Thanks," Kagome mumbled.

"No prob."

"No," Kagome stopped him. "Thank you for not leaving or hurting me last night."

Inuyasha squeezed her hand. He led her downstairs to get some breakfast.

I was weird for Kagome to be with Inuyasha like that. Here was a hanyou taking care of her and she had feelings for him now. She could only sit at the breakfast counter and watch his ears twitch. It amazed her.

As Kagome ate the eggs Inuyasha fixed for her, he called the doctor's office and Miroku. He didn't tell Miroku what happened though. It was none of his business.

"I'll let you wear my sweats to the to the doctors," Inuyasha offered. "We need to go as soon as possible."

"Wasn't I suppose to go last night when you found me?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded and tossed her some sweats that didn't fit him anymore. "But you were in such a mess I thought it'd be better if we went in the morning." When they got into the car, Kagome heard Inuyasha mumble, "I hope there's enough evidence…"

She didn't say anything back. She hadn't even showered and that's all she really wanted.

"If there isnt'," Inuyasha began, "I'll just kick those bastard's ass myself."

Kagome gave him a shocked look. Inuyasha just smiled back. That scared her even more.

The doctor had Inuyasha sit outside more most of the part. But the second Inuyasha could, he joined her side. After the physical test, the police talked to her. The more the questions, the more Kagome began to panic. There were very few questions she could answer. The ones she could were no help to the police anyway. All it made her do was cry.

"Who…Can you even give us a physical description?"

Kagome shook her head. Tears fell onto her lap. "I don't know who!"

"No physical description?"

"I don't remember!" Kagome cried harder.

"Was it this young man?" The older cop asked roughly.

Kagome shook her head while Inuyasha was completely shocked. He was her savior!

"No," She said again. "He didn't do it."

"How many were there?"

"Four," Kagome sniffed.

Inuyasha sat closer to Kagome and put his hand on her back. The police were convinced for a while that he was the rapist, but Kagome kept denying it.

"There's a lot of evidence," The doctor concluded. "She bruised but not a lot of rape evidence left. It would be common sense."

The police gave their numbers to Inuyasha and Kagome saying if she remembered anything, to call them.

"You cannot remember anything? No descriptions at all?"

Inuyasha jumped up in rage. "Dammit all! She doesn't remember! She's answered all the questions she could and have done what you've asked. Now let her get over the damn ideal! If something comes up we'll give you a call!"

One of the policeman had an idea of arrest Inuyasha after that but he knew it'd do no good. Inuyasha just adjusted his baseball cap and helped Kagome out to his car.

"See," He said softly. "That wasn't that bad now was it?"

Kagome wiped her tears away and shot him a look.

"Let's go back to my place and you can shower and get ready for school."

"I don't have any classes today," Kagome informed.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'll help you get ready for the day."

"I'm not as weak and helpless as you think." Kagome growled. She was tired of him babying her.

Inuyasha chuckled. He wasn't laughing at her, just at the statement.

"I'm not joking! In fact, just take me home! _My home_!"

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

Kagome looked out the window.

"Is this how you treat all your rescuers?" Inuyasha turned into the college dorm parking lot.

Kagome didn't answer till the car was parked. "I'm thankful for your hospitality. But I'm not a helpless little girl. I'm a grown woman and can take care of myself."

Inuyasha sighed as he watched her get out if his car and march into the dorm. She was a grown woman alright.

* * *

WOW! I'm on a roll! My brother is so mad at me. He wants the computer and I want to get a few chapters in. In reality, I want to go mountain biking and it's snowing! Uhg. I'm never going to be able to break in my new bike. Don't worry though, I'll get the next chapter up, which you all will just love, an maybe a third. I'm very bored.

Clumsy-azn: Yeah! Maybe I left it out but that's why Inuyasha wears the hat; so he can be treated like everyone else.

Bright-star-in-the-night: You know it!


	7. Midstory

Traumas of the Night

Mid Story

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I did "borrow" his fire rat coat. It's on e-bay.

* * *

Alright, let me tell you what's going on. I got tired of writing the story so I came up with this little scheme. HAHAHA….See, every 5 chapters, I have a mid story. It's just to keep me going. I have more mid stories then chapters so I have to hurry and finish the story on paper. :p. Anyway, don't hate me quite yet.

* * *

Miroku yawned as he looked out the hut and onto the beautiful garden. There, a enlarged belly, young, lady kneeled pulling weeds. He watched her carefully and kept quiet. His gentle gaze rested upon her back. Her hair laid gracefully down her back and shoulders. She was…beautiful.

He walked over to her and hugged her from behind. "Good morning, Dear."

Sango jumped slightly then relaxed into his arms.

"How are you feeling?" Miroku asked in a husky voice.

It sent shivers up Sango's spine. She looked over her shoulder and kissed Miroku. "Wonderful, you?"

Miroku kissed her again. "Great." He mumbled within the kiss. He helped her up and looked at the job she did. "It looks great."

Sango smiled. "You better go get dressed. Inuyasha and Kagome should be here in any minute."

Miroku looked down at himself. He was still in his pajamas! He chuckled and started back inside.

"Miroku."

Miroku turned his shoulder and looked at his wife. "Yes Dear?"

"Will you pick up a bit inside?"

Miroku nodded then disappeared into the hut.

Sango sat on a little seat and looked over the newly planted flowers sway in the soft breeze. Within a few minutes, Kirara began to meow at something. Sango looked up to see Inuyasha and Kagome making their way out of the woods.

* * *

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand. "Do we have to stay that long?"

Kagome looked up at him with a tired smile. "Yes. If you didn't make that bet, Inuyasha, you wouldn't have lost it."

Inuyasha frowned. "He cheated. He's only going to rub it into my face."

Kagome shook her head.

* * *

Well, there you go. Also, while we're off subject...My brother is beggin me to write this story about his characters that he draws clashing with Inuyasha and the gang. (Sigh) I want to know if you guys would read that.

Summery: Kyle Henderson was just too curious and followed Kagome H. into a well. There, he and Jordan, his friend, were transported back into time. They meet Inuyasha and the gang and wont leave. How will Inuyasha deal with the little pest?

? What do you guys think? If you want more info, review and ask for it. I'll put it up in the next mid chapter. If you think it's a good idea, let me know and I'll wirte that down. If I get enough, I'll have to start on it.

Later.


	8. The need for you

Traumas of the Night

Chapter 6 Need For You

By: Suppup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…But my friend does!

* * *

"So," Miroku greeted Inuyasha. He ran up to him at lunch. "Last night…Why'd you go home? Did you find a girl?"

Inuyasha shrugged. He did find a girl but not like Miroku was talking about. Plus, he didn't have to tell Miroku anything at this point.

"Oh…" Miroku patted his back. "You did! Did you finally get laid?"

Inuyasha shook his head and pushed Miroku away.

"Denied!"

Inuyasha didn't respond like he normally would. He'd normally punch him and be a smart ass but not this time. This time he only looked at his feet and continued on his way.

The only thing he did normal was play football. That night he couldn't sleep. He could stand the fact that a rapist was out there taking advantage of women. "I've got to see her," He whispered.

Miroku yawned his good night and fell asleep on the top bunk.

Inuyasha waited till he was far enough in sleepy-land that it was safe to leave. He could almost hear Mirkou's snoring town the hall! He had to chuckle. Just as he thought, he could smell salty water as he entered the girl's side of the dorms. Guys weren't particularly allowed on this side but who was going to stop him?

The salty scent led him to a room. He could hear sobbing and words being exchanged. He raised his fist and let it land on the door three times. The sobbing quickly stopped. There were some quick whispers and hushes before the door opened. The girl was in her pajamas with her hair laying gently down her back.

"Inuyasha?"

"Sango?" Inuyasha smiled softly. "Would Kagome be with you?" He knew he was right. Sango had no trace of tears on her.

"Why?" Sango placed her hand on her hip and the other on the door. The door was only open enough that Inuyasha could see her.

"I need to see her." Inuyasha scratched his head nervously.

"I can handle it." Kagome said as she cam into his view.

Sango gave Inuyasha a warning glare before retreating.

"What?" Kagome asked wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha didn't know how to start the conversation out. He wanted to seem concerned.

Kagome nodded.

"Then why are you crying?"

Kagome didn't answer. She just looked at him with sad, lost, eyes.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm gently yet with enough force to shock her. He pulled her into the hall and shut the door. "What is it? Are you sore? Hurt?"

_He'll never know. He's so…hard headed! _Kagome growled inside. She fell into his chest and began to cry again.

"What? Please tell me Kagome." His voice was gentle along with his hands. But it also had a hard tone of authority. "Do you hurt?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" She asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'd be hurting." He pulled her away from his own body so he could see her. "Let me help you."

Kagome watched his eyes. They were full of concern and worry. She couldn't keep out of them. The amber color swept her off her feet. She was afraid of him though. She was so afraid of him. He didn't like any man at that point but Inuyasha…There was something in him that allowed her to trust him.

"Please," he pleaded.

Kagome went back inside and got her jacket. She told Sango that she didn't know what was going to happen but she'd be back the next day in time for her classes. Then, she went back out and took hold of his hand. Neither said a word as Inuyasha led her out to his car. He helped her in and drove off campus.

Kagome thought she was going strait to his house but instead, Inuyasha pulled into a drug store. She looked at him, a little shocked.

"Why are we here?"

"I need to get you something." He answered simply. "Do you want to come with me or stay here?"

Kagome got out of the car and followed him quietly. She was beginning to think he was getting her a pregnancy test but he never went down that isle. He went down the first aide isle and picked up some Season's Heal.

"Do you want anything else?" He asked as they paid for the antibiotic.

Kagome shook her head.

With that, they started to his place for the night once again.

* * *

Season's heal is something I just made up. If I ever create an antibiotic, it's going to be called Season's Heal. And, uh….Thanks for the reviews I've gotten. I think I'm dropping this story. I'm going to find another good idea and start writing. Maybe I'll put up a chapter here and there but other then that…I'm going to stop writing every day. I'll start a new story soon.

Aria-wolfstar: The mid sstory is more my entertainment I think. It'l get better...I think. Wait, are you talking about the midstory or the main story being lame?


End file.
